


Zutto

by Kendrachu (suit0pi)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, kiddie fluff for Kaworu's bday :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suit0pi/pseuds/Kendrachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Shinji finds out it's his little friend's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zutto

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been really wanting more adorable interactions between kaworu and shinji as little children. I mean, how freaking cute would that be? (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  Happy birthday, Kaworu!

"Kaworu-kun?" Shinji’s small voice calls out as he peeks up from the paper he was scribbling on.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" 

"Um.." He hesitates. "My mom said..that it was your birthday today. Is it really?" 

Kaworu looks taken aback for a moment before he smiles. “Yes, September thirteenth is the day of my birth. Why do you ask?” 

Large blue eyes dart down as he went back to tracing nervous lines with his red crayon. He had been surprised when his mother told him it was Kaworu’s birthday on the trip to the lab. In all the times young Shinji visited his friend, Kaworu never mentioned anything about his birthday. It made him self conscious as too why he wouldn’t tell him. Kaworu said they were friends…didn’t he? 

"Shinji-kun?" 

"I um — it’s just..why didn’t you say anything?" 

Kaworu’s red eyes suddenly look too old for a seven-year old when he says, “Well, it’s not really a day to celebrate. It is also the anniversary of Second Impact.” 

Shinji’s not sure what to say to that, so he doesn’t say anything at all. He grabs another sheet of paper. 

They both continue doodling in companionable silence before soon enough, Yui arrives to take Shinji home. Kaworu walks him to the door with a smile, as he does every time. “It was wonderful seeing you again today. Thank you for your time, Shinji-kun.” 

Shinji nods, fingers fumbling with the folded up paper in his hand. His face burns as he holds it out to Kaworu. “I drew this for you. I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything better. Happy birthday, Kaworu-kun,” he says, shyly hiding his blush against his shoulder. Kaworu is stunned for a moment before he slowly unfolds the drawing Shinji had so graciously worked upon, just for him. 

It was the most amazing — albeit the only — gift he’s ever received in his young life. A pair of stick figures smiling up at him, holding hands. In his rough penmanship, Shinji wrote their names under their respective representation, and even a ‘friends forever’ underneath. 

Kaworu’s heart thuds with sentiment. 

He gushes as he takes the other boy’s hand in his, “Oh Shinji-kun. I—it’s perfect. I’ll treasure it always. Thank you so much, I’m so very happy. You have truly made this the best birthday ever, Shinji-kun.”


End file.
